Recently, many improvements have been made in the development of disposable undergarments, including but not limited to underwear, adjustable briefs, diapers, absorbing pads, tampons, male hygiene products, and female hygiene products. The undergarments' appearance, softness, absorbency, fit, size and shape have all been improved in many different ways.
However, disposal of soiled undergarments still remains a problem with respect to hygiene, smell and disposal. Some efforts towards improving undergarment disposal appear in patent documents. However, few of these documents address how to properly conceal a soiled undergarment after use thereof. There is a need for a concealment solution that can help avoid displaying that the user has recourse to the use of disposable undergarments, and the embarrassments this may cause in public places.
Therefore, there is presently a need for a soiled undergarment concealment system that can address at least one of the above-mentioned problems.